Even Stars Burn Out
by Aleine Skyfire
Summary: All things die... Even stars burn out... Even heroes... An anthology of character deaths. NOTE: Embarrassing and Old, but still online for Old Time's Sake.
1. 1 For Infinity and Beyond

**Author's Note:**

Originally, I was going to post these three fics separately, because their storylines do _not_ correlate _at all_. But their themes of loss and grief _do_ correlate, and I eventually decided to post the stories together as a short anthology.

**==For Infinity and Beyond==  
**

**==Chapter I==  
**

**Final Entry  
**

Buzz Lightyear Personal Log: Final Entry

Somehow, I both knew and didn't believe that this would ever happen. Somehow, I knew that I would die in the line of duty, and somehow, I never actually believed it.

But here I am, stuck aboard a _42_ set to explode when she reverts from hyperspace to realspace. I can't use the same trick that I used with the _Alpha 1_ years ago because I don't have an extra ship onboard. The escape shuttle is currently at Star Command for repairs.

It figures, doesn't it?

I can't simply jet out of the ship at the moment of detonation. My suit won't withstand that kind of violence.

I am going to die.

I say that, but I still can't seem to make myself believe it. I've cheated death so many times on so many fatal missions – it was like each victory made me more and more invincible. I couldn't be killed.

Doesn't change the fact that it's going to happen, whether I believe it or not.

This log is being transmitted to Star Command and being recorded even as I speak. When I'm done, it will be ready to be heard.

Warp, Booster, XR, kids: I've left you all messages on my computer to be opened upon my death. So I'm going to say next is for Mira only.

Mira, I'm so sorry I won't be there for you anymore. I'm so sorry I won't be there for our children anymore.

I'm sorry I'll never get to see our baby.

Yeah, I know you're pregnant. I've known for a few days now, but I wanted to hear you say it first. Corny, isn't it?

I don't have any more name ideas for you. You're on your own, there. Whatever you pick, I'm sure I'll like it.

I hope I can still watch you. I want to see our kids grow up. I never wanted to die before they grew up. I never wanted to leave them without a father. I never wanted to leave you without a husband.

I love you… so much.

I don't think I've said that often enough. I think that I took our love for granted. We knew that we loved each other, and that was enough.

Now, I wish that I'd said "I love you" more often.

Isn't it so stupid that sometimes we don't realize important things until we're about to die?

At least I'm dying out among the stars. There won't be a body to bury. You know how much I hate funerals. Your last memory of me will always be seeing me smile at you as I headed out the door.

Death can't change that, thank God.

Don't take this out on the team, okay? They really don't need your fireworks. And tell Warp that I don't care if he's leading the team now – he is _not_ changing the name to Team Darkmatter! If he tries to do that, you can blow the fireworks at him all you want.

Mira honey, be strong for our children. They'll need you now more than ever.

But don't be afraid to cry. I always hated to see you cry, 'cause it meant that you were hurting. But I knew that it would hurt you more if you didn't cry. I don't want you hurting any more than you have to.

When you need to cry, go to Warp. Just… go to him. Don't be afraid to trust him like you used to be. He won't let you down.

I think that, sometimes, he's jealous of me 'cause I got you. Remember that I said he always liked redheads?

Boy, I sure didn't deserve you. Never ever. So what if I am the Galaxy's Greatest Hero? I still didn't deserve you. I was egotistical, one-dimensional, obsessed…

Your dad sure agreed, didn't he? Remember the near-explosion we had when we told him we were engaged? _Zurg_ had never scared me that much!!

Remember our first date? When I showed up an hour late?

Truth is, I was there early, but I didn't go into the restaurant. I saw you pull up, walk inside, and order a glass of Dr. Pepper at the counter. I just stood there, gawking like an idiot, as I watched you sit there, sip your glass, and talk to the waiter. You were wearing a rose-pink sweater and a khaki skirt, and you looked _so_… _incredibly_… _beautiful_.

Then you finally left the restaurant, and started to pull out of the parking lot. That was when you nearly ran me over. Typical Lightyear luck, isn't it?

Then I pretended I had been late and apologized. You were more than a little irritated, but you forgave me.

I'm sorry I never told you that before now.

There's so much that I want to tell you, but I don't have time for it all. I guess it'll just have to wait, huh?

I'll be waiting for you, Mira. I don't know if I'll be watching you, but I'll be waiting for you to come home.

Uh-oh, it's almost time for realspace reversion. I hope it's quick. Oh! Sorry, Mira, I didn't mean to say that!

I love the baby. Make sure he or she knows that, hon.

Trust in God – He'll help you through this.

I love _you_, Mira Nova-Lightyear. Death cannot change that – death cannot separate us. Not really. I'll always be a part of you.

For infinity and beyond, I love you. Don't ever forget that.

For infinity and beyond, Mira, I love you.

* * *

**==Chapter II==**

**Heartache**

Buzz's voice faded away, and the player was clicked off. The room was silent for a minute.

"He knew," she whispered finally. "He knew about the baby."

He nodded. "It figures. His 'ranger instinct' and all."

She couldn't smile at that, not yet. Maybe someday, but not just yet. "Yeah."

"Thanks for letting me listen to this, Mira."

She took a deep, shuddering breath. "No problem, Warp. He said it was just for me, but I thought… I thought you might like to hear it."

"Yeah." Pause. "So… when are you due?"

Mira hung her red head. "Get this: his birthday."

"You're kidding."

She shook her head. "I wanted to tell him that. I kept putting it off for the right moment, and now…"

Warp had known Mira for a long time now. Calm though she was on the outside, somewhere on the inside she was screaming.

Somewhere on the inside, so was he.

He had always hated feeling helpless, and never had he hated the feeling more than now. He couldn't do anything to help, couldn't say anything to make her feel better. He couldn't say that it was all right because it wasn't. It wasn't all right. Buzz was gone. How could it be all right?

It was weird. All those times in the past he'd tried to kill Buzz, and now that Buzz really _was_ dead… Warp hated it.

After several minutes, he broke the silence, unable to endure it any longer. "Can't believe he thought I'd be insensitive enough to rename the team Darkmatter."

Mira gave a small, choked laugh.

"I mean, who does that guy think I am?" Warp continued, mock-indignantly. "Some kinda egotistical nut like he was or something?"

"Wa-arp," came the warning tone.

Warp flinched. "Sorry." Pause. "Hey, even _he_ admitted he was."

Mira rubbed viscously at a moist eye. "Yeah. Okay, he was. _And_ one-dimensional… _and_ obsessed…"

"Definitely obsessed with Zurg," Warp nodded.

"As much as Zurg was with him?"

Warp cocked his head as he considered that one. "I'd say so, yeah."

"At least Buzz never said, 'Curse you, Emperor Zurg!'"

"You sure about that?"

"Well, _I_ never heard it, anyway."

"Yeah, I guess you'd know."

"Yeah."

Another pause. "You won't believe how many people are turning up for his memorial service," Warp ventured.

Mira gave a small shrug. "Try me. He was a galactic hero."

"Yeah, but, I mean, I've never heard of anybody getting _this_ many people to come to a funeral."

"How do you know who's coming?"

"The Tin Toy's been keeping a list online and advertising. So far, over _one million people_ have signed on."

"You're kidding!" Mira gasped, jerking her head up in surprise. "But this is at Star Command! We'll never be able to house that many people!"

"You might have to make plans for another one on-planet, then, 'cause they're coming."

"Oh, wow." She lowered her head again.

"Yeah. Cosmo, Sally, Dr. Furbanna, Petra and Plasma Boy, the Clones, Becky and her dad, Dr. Animus, Ed, Professor Triffid, Brent Starkisser, Vicki Vortex, Bonnie Lepton, 42, Ty Parsec, Rocket Crocket, and… oh yeah, get this. Gravitina might even make an appearance."

"Wow." Again, a pause. "You think you're up to handling the team?"

"No," he said shortly.

Mira had to smirk slightly at that – so much for the overconfident Warp Darkmatter.

"I mean, Buzz left huge boots to fill. How can I take his place?"

Mira lifted her head to look Warp in the eye. "You can't. Ever. But you can still do his job."

"I'm not so sure."

"Well, _I_ am. And so was Buzz." Warp nodded reluctantly, and Mira stood. "I've got to get back to the kids now."

Warp nodded again. "You want me to drive you back?"

She looked ready to protest, then thought better of it. "Sure. Thanks."

"No prob."

~*~

The Lightyear house was in sight when Warp finally broke the silence. "So, who's watching the kids?"

"Booster and XR."

"Sure that's not too dangerous?

"I think they've matured a bit in the past two decades."

"You'd think." Warp pulled into the driveway. "Well, here we are. You gonna be okay?"

Mira nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be okay." She yawned wearily. "I am _so_ tired."

"I bet. Well, just… take it easy."

She nodded again and stepped out of the car. "Thanks, Warp."

"Sure thing."

She shut the door and walked up to her house, then stopped. She came back to the car and opened the door. "Warp?" she asked, her voice small and weak.

Concerned, he looked up at her. "Yeah, Mira?"

"I'm not okay!" She broke down into tears.

"Oh, Mira…"

"I'm not okay!"

Warp pulled her into the car and gathered her into his arms, letting her cry into his broad shoulder. They stayed there for a long time.

_For the young abandoned husband  
Left alone without a reason  
For the pilgrim in the city where  
there is no home  
For the son without a father  
For his solitary mother  
I have a message  
He sees you, He knows you  
He loves you, He loves you_

_Every heart that is breaking tonight  
Is the heart of a child that He  
holds in His sight  
And oh how He longs to hold  
in His arms  
Every heart that is breaking tonight_

_For the precious, fallen daughter  
For her devastated father  
For the prodigal who's dying  
in a strange new way  
For the child who's always hungry  
For the patriot with no country  
I have a message  
He sees you, He knows you  
He loves you, Jesus loves you_

_Every heart that is breaking tonight  
Is the heart of a child that He  
holds in His sight  
And oh how He longs to hold  
in His arms  
Every heart that is breaking tonight_

- "Every Heart That Is Breaking," by Twila Paris (Album: _For Every Heart_)

* * *

**==Chapter III==**

**Legacy**

"Okay, come on, Mira, you can do it… One down, one to go…"

Mira growled behind clenched teeth and pushed with all the strength she had left. She screamed. And then…

It was over.

"You did it," came Warp's relieved voice.

Mira nodded, and pressed her head back against the pillow.

"You have a pair of fine-looking twins here," the doctor congratulated her.

Mira nodded wordlessly, beaming as the babies were placed in her arms – the boy the exact same coloring as his father's, and the girl with her mother's skin and eyes and her father's navy blue hair. Warp leaned protectively over them. "So, what're you gonna call 'em?"

She smiled. "Buzz and Skye."

Warp smirked. "Now I just _knew_ you'd call the boy Buzz."

"That obvious?" Mira asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yep."

A nurse came into the room. "There's a whole crowd waiting for you outside, Mrs. Lightyear – the rest of your team, your children, Captain Darkmatter's family, and Commander Nebula."

Mira looked up at the doctor. "Doctor, may they all come in? Please?"

The doctor looked heavenward briefly. "Only if it's for a minute."

Mira grinned at the nurse. "Let them in."

Five seconds later, Booster and XR appeared, with the other five Lightyear children on their heels and Commander Nebula and the Darkmatter family bringing up the rear. From the teenagers to the toddlers, the children were all quiet in awe.

"Congratulations, Mira," Commander Nebula smiled.

"Thank you, sir," Mira smiled back.

"This is _so_ cool!" Booster gushed.

"Cute little things, aren't they?" XR mused in a bout of sentimentality that had become more common in recent years.

Mira smiled at her children. "Hey, guys, come meet your new brother and sister. This is Buzz and Skye."

There was a general soft chorus of "Hi, Buzz! Hi, Skye!" until the doctor shooed them all back out of the room. Warp winked at his wife as she helped hustle the kids back to the waiting room.

Mira turned to Warp. "Thank you so much for all your help, Warp."

"No problem. It was the least I could do."

Mira took a deep breath. "Warp?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I can't raise these kids on my own. They need a man in their lives _besides_ their grandfather. I know you have your own family, but… but I _need_ you. I need you to be there for me. And for them."

Warp nodded solemnly. "Sure thing, Mira. That's what friends and partners do."

Mira nodded back. "Thank you." She looked down at her babies and smiled at them. "Hey, sweethearts, when you get old enough, I'm gonna have to tell you all about your daddy. Both of you share his birthday, and, Buzz, _you_ share his name. He was a hero, and he was a wonderful father. Your brothers and sisters will tell you all about that. And you know what else?"

Buzz and Skye yawned in unison.

Mira's smile grew wider as she said softly, "He loves you. Even now, when he's in Heaven. He'll love you for infinity and beyond."

**~*~Finis~*~  
**

**Author's Note:**

Cookies for whoever remembers that "Tin Toy" (ch.2) is what Warp calls XR in episode "NOS-4-A2." Also to whoever recognized Buzz's memory of his first date with Mira (ch.1) from _Father of the Bride, Part 2_. And lastly, to whoever recognized the "crying" scene with Warp and Mira (ch.2) as being from an _Adventures in Odyssey_ episode. Whoever figured any of this out, let me know in a review!

I honestly don't remember what gave me the idea for this story, though I wish I _could_ remember. It's supposed to be a _gently_ angsty piece – a full circle of love, death, grief, acceptance, moving on, and love again. It's sad how we really _do_ take the people we love for granted sometimes, and that's something I wanted to touch on.

More than anything, though, I wanted to touch on the fact that Mira knew that she would be reunited with Buzz, because they were both born-again believers (in my stories, anyway). If you don't have that assurance, I encourage you talk to someone you know who _does_ know that they _are_ saved. If not, you can find a Bible – a King James or New King James edition would be best – and read the Gospel of John. Jesus once said in John chapter 3, verse 16: "For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in Him should not perish, but have everlasting life." That's the exciting truth – that if you accept Christ as your Savior, you'll one day be with Him in Heaven forever.


	2. 2 Alone

**==Alone==  
**

"Buzz?"

Buzz didn't answer, didn't look up. He just stayed in his chair, staring at the floor, hands folded in front of him.

With a sigh, Warp stood from his seat beside his partner and strode to meet Commander Nebula in the doorway. Nebula sighed, too, and took Warp into the hall outside. Their murmurs went unheard by Captain Lightyear.

He didn't know where Booster and XR where – he just knew that they'd left. They had been crying too hard.

Although Warp didn't really _know_ her as well as those two did, even _he_ was numb. He had fallen into the same mental trap as the others had – that she was as invincible as her husband himself, that she would never fall.

Never.

Buzz supposed he wanted to cry, but he couldn't. His tears were all locked up in his heart, leaving only a dull ache that was worse than crying. He wasn't just numb. He was paralyzed.

Warp reentered the room and retook his chair. "Buzz?" His voice was trembling.

Buzz wanted to shut his ears.

"Buzz, she… she was… gone… before we got here."

Buzz looked up then, to see water in Warp's navy-blue-on-yellow eyes. Buzz's heart constricted even as it began to burn. "You're lying," he hissed in a low, dark voice – as deadly as any tone Zurg had ever used.

Warp recoiled in sudden fear, knowing better than to answer that.

Buzz stalked out of the waiting room and into the hall, resolutely pushing aside whoever was unfortunate enough to be in his way. When he reached the door – _her_ door – he froze. He froze because he knew that, once he entered that room… that was it. He could no longer pretend that everything would be all right.

Because deep in his heart, he knew that it wouldn't be.

* * *

_Buzz saluted. "You wanted to see me, Commander Nebula?"_

_"Ah, Lightyear… there's something I want you to see."

* * *

  
_

He opened the door.

She lay there on the bed. _That's not her, that's not __**her**__…_

"Mira?" he called gently, _his_ voice trembling.

* * *

_"All right, people – we're breaking it up to Level 9," the Commander announced._

_"Level 9??" Buzz repeated, surprised. "Commander, they're only rookies! Come on, __**I**__ train on Level 9."_

_"I know."

* * *

  
_

"C'mon, Mira, it's time to get up," he called a bit louder, coming to her side.

She didn't stir. Her chest didn't rise and fall in cadence.

"Mira, come _on!_" he urged, his voice thick.

* * *

_"How does she __**do**__ that?" Buzz asked, awed._

_"She's from the planet Tangea."_

_"Of course! Tangean ghosting powers – excellent!" Buzz grinned._

_"Yeah," the Commander smirked, "let's see one of Zurg's robots walk through a wall!"

* * *

  
_

Her skin, once a vibrant cyan, was now a pale bluish-grey. But her maroon-colored lips curved slightly in a tiny, peaceful smile.

* * *

_"Ranger Mira Nova reporting for duty, sirs!" she saluted._

_"Mira Nova?" Buzz echoed. "Strange coincidence – isn't that also the name of the heir to the Tangean throne?" He smiled. "I met her once."_

_Mira grinned. "You saved my planet once."

* * *

  
_

This wasn't his Mira lying here. This was a realistic duplicate, and the true Mira was in the next room over, already recovering from the horrific shots burned into her torso.

* * *

_"Buzz – son – meet your new partner."_

_"__**Partner?**__" Buzz echoed, suddenly panicked._

_"Sir – what you did for my people – well, it inspired me to join." She punctuated her words with a hand outstretched to shake Buzz's._

_"No," he said resolutely, striding past her and ignoring the hand.

* * *

  
_

Afraid, he took her small, slender hand in his big one. It was cold, limp… lifeless.

No pulse.

* * *

_"N-__**no?**__" she stammered, shocked._

_"No what?" the Commander demanded._

_"No partner. Too risky."

* * *

  
_

"Why did you do it, Mira?" he asked. The tears were finally unlocked, and the broad shoulders shook uncontrollably as the legend wept. "Why did you _leave_ me? God, _why did You take her from me??_"

* * *

_"Agh! Look – son – I know you're still torn-up about Warp, but the next time you're out there –"_

_"And Zurg's gunning for me, what's to keep the Princess from ending up like Warp??"_

_"Yeah?? Well, maybe it's the Princess keepin' __**you**__ from endin' up like Warp!"

* * *

  
_

He took her left hand, one thumb stroking her wedding ring and the other thumb stroking the cold palm. "Those shots were meant for _me_," he whispered. "Why did _you_ die in _my_ place, Princess?"

* * *

_"Mm-kay, hello?" she interrupted irately, arms folded over her chest. "The __**Princess**__ has a name!"_

_"Yeah – right – sorry – Princess – __**Mira!**__ I work alone."

* * *

  
_

"I don't want to be alone," he continued to whisper. "I need you – so much! I failed you – I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" His breath hitched as the sobs wracked his powerful body. He bent over to kiss her cold forehead one last time; his tears fell on her pale skin, rolling tracks down her still face. He repeated in a barely audible whisper, "I don't want to be alone."

* * *

_"Sorry, Commander, but from now on, Buzz Lightyear flies solo."_

"I love you."

**~*~Finis~*~**

**Author's Note:**

This story was inspired by "The Rhyzomian Stone" by SuperKat, which also depicts Mira's death. But unlike that story which had a more well-rounded plot with the events leading to her death, the tragedy itself, and the aftermath, I wanted to do a short piece focusing on Buzz's grief only. SuperKat's idea to give Buzz memory flashes was a great idea, and I took it one step further in using most of Buzz's conversation with the Commander and Mira because the lines just fit so seamlessly with what I was writing.

For me, the most heartbreaking part is when Buzz says that he doesn't want to be alone, and he remembers saying that from now on, he flies solo. Poor Buzz!


	3. 3 All That I’ve Lost, All That I’ve Won

**==All That I've Lost, All That I've Won==**

_They say there's a place_

_Where dreams have all gone_

_They never said where_

_But I think I know_

_It's miles through the night_

_Just over the dawn_

_On the road that will take me home_

_I know in my bones_

_I've been here before_

_The ground feels the same_

_Though the land's been torn_

_I've a long way to go_

_The stars tell me so_

_On this road that will take me home_

Chorus:

_Love waits for me 'round the bend_

_Leads me endlessly on_

_Surely sorrows shall find their end_

_And all our troubles will be gone_

_And I'll know what I've lost_

_And all that I've won_

_On this road that will take me home_

* * *

"Mira's been hit!" Booster cried.

"_Blast!_" Buzz shouted.

"Get her out!" Warp told him. "I'll go for your double!"

"But –" Buzz began.

"Zurg told me to take him out, so that's what I'm gonna do. And if you want your girlfriend to live, you're gonna get her out _now!_"

"Since when did _you_ care?" XR demanded.

"Buzz…" The Princess's voice was weak.

Buzz looked back and forth between Warp and Mira, clearly torn.

"Remember the exploding base? When I said _go?_ I meant it then and I mean it now," Warp urged.

Buzz locked eyes with his onetime partner. "I don't want to lose you again."

"You mean _for real_," Warp clarified. The blasts of the automated gunnery continued around them as Buzz slowly nodded. "Buzz, you can't beat yourself. Only _I_ can."

Judging from Buzz's defeated look, he knew that Warp was right. They had trained side by side, practiced for years, knew each other's strengths and weaknesses…

So Warp Darkmatter was truly the only person in the galaxy who could kill Buzz Lightyear, good or evil.

Buzz gave Warp a small salute. "Be careful," he said softly, as he turned to lift Mira. "Booster, XR, cover me!"

Team Lightyear ran out of the bunker as quickly as they could. Determined, Warp set his jaw and turned to the door that led out of the anteroom and into the base proper. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. "God, if You're out there, I could sure use some help right about now." With that prayer, he jetted out into the laser-fire, blasting at the auto guns. He flew through the bewildering maze of Evil Buzz's base, dodging blaster-fire and traps the whole time. After an hour, he finally blasted down the door of the control room. "Knock, knock!" he called cockily.

The control chair swiveled to face Warp, revealing the Evil Lightyear. "Ah, Warp, so good of you to call," Buzz said, steepling his fingers.

"Enough with the chit-chat, Lightyear," Warp snarled, his arm cannon priming with a whine. "You're goin' _down_."

"Forgive me if I beg to differ!" Buzz rejoined, flipping out of his seat just before it was blown by Warp's blaster. Lightyear drew a plasma cannon and fired at Warp, who dodged easily. Lightyear jetted into the air and a fierce aerial duel began between the two men.

Three minutes into the fight, Warp realized something. _His_ Buzz – the good Buzz – would never make the mistakes _this_ Buzz was making… The Evil Lightyear didn't know his own universe's Warp Darkmatter! Or at least, not well enough to know his combat style!

_Perfect!_

Emboldened by this knowledge, Warp pressed his attack harder and faster, forcing Lightyear to go on defense. Finally, he managed to blast the cannon out of Lightyear's hands – it spun in the air for a moment before exploding. Undaunted, Lightyear flew at Warp, engaging him in hand-to-hand combat. Warp was still confidant that he could take Lightyear on, and he fell into the dance easily.

_Blow, block, swing, dodge, punch, chop…_

He didn't see Lightyear slip something out of his gauntlet, and suddenly felt pain explode in his real arm. He glanced down to see a small knife protruding from his upper arm, blood trickling down. He carefully drew the knife out and tossed it aside. "You think _that's_ gonna stop me, Lightyear?" he snarled.

"Oh, most definitely," Lightyear said with a sickeningly smug smile.

Warp's left arm began to go numb, and that's when he realized what it was… A toxic dart. With difficulty, Warp closed his flesh hand into a fist, priming his arm cannon once more. "You're good," he admitted, flying at Lightyear and knocking him to the floor. They rolled over and over, Warp growing weaker by the second.

"I know," said Lightyear, smiling wickedly as he punched Warp hard in the ribs, cracking one.

Warp gasped in pain. "But – I'm – _better_." His cannon, pushed up against Lightyear's abdomen, fired.

Lightyear's cold azure eyes went glassy, and his body went limp on top of Warp's. Grunting, Warp managed to push the dead man off, and tried to push himself up into a sitting position. He found that he couldn't manage it, and fell back against the floor, clutching his injured side and gasping for air.

During the fight, the ceiling had been blasted open in parts, revealing a beautifully clear night sky. He could even see the Milky Way band. For so many years – _too_ many years – he'd taken the sight for granted, forgetting his first trip into outer space, forgetting the awe and the wonder.

He closed his eyes and opened them. He was so tired, and his eyelids felt so heavy…

"I guess – You still – helped me – there – huh, God?" he managed to whisper. "Except for – the fact that – I'm dying," he added wryly.

He'd heard before about dying people seeing their lives flash before their eyes. But instead of a maelstrom of memories, he only saw two people in his mind's eye. _Mom and Dad…_

"God… I wanna – wanna see them – again."

He heard his father's voice as if the man were right there beside him. "Believe, Warp. Believe in Jesus. That's the only way to live."

"I… I believe, God. I believe." That sky looked so liberating. "Mom… Dad… I'm comin…"

When Buzz, Booster, and XR returned the next day, they found Warp's body lying in the ruin.

His open eyes were peaceful, and they were staring at the sky.

* * *

_And when I pass by_

_Don't lead me astray_

_Don't try to stop me_

_Don't stand in my way_

_I'm bound for the hills_

_Where cool waters flow_

_On this road that will take me home_

Chorus:

_Love waits for me 'round the bend_

_Leads me endlessly on_

_Surely sorrows shall find their end_

_And all our troubles will be gone_

_And we'll know what we've lost_

_And all that we've won_

_When the road finally takes me home_

– "Going Home," by Mary Fahl, _Gods and Generals_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

My beta, Kila, said that this is her favorite of this anthology - so I guess I did pretty well for something that was written in less than half an hour, huh? :D This is the final piece - I don't feel anything more for heroic character deaths... at least, not in this vein.

Writing Warp's death required a little more thought than the first two did. Since Warp was still "evil," the rules changed a bit, but it still worked out beautifully.

Btw, you can find the song "Going Home" on YouTube, and I suggest you do. It's beautiful and heartrending.

Cookies to whoever recognized the first two sentences of the summary as coming from the Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith novelization.

Please review!


End file.
